Tunisia in Lost
Tunisia is a country situated on the Mediterranean coast of North Africa. It appears to be a focal point of DHARMA-related activity. Scenes have been set in Medenine and Tozeur, which are approximately 150 miles apart in the center of the country. Locations Tunisian Sahara The Sahara Desert covers the southern part of Tunisia. Charles Widmore told John Locke that a certain part in this desert was the exit from the Island. After Benjamin Linus left the Island and got teleported there, the area was monitored by surveillance cameras. After turning the wheel the following characters arrived here: * Benjamin Linus arrived with an injured arm from a previous fall. Quickly after arriving Ben threw up. He fought with two Bedouins there and left on horseback. * John Locke arrived with a severe injury to the leg from a previous fall. Like Ben he also threw up upon arrival. Unable to move he laid on the ground till nightfall when he was picked up by a truck and taken to a field hospital where his leg was treated and he met Widmore. Matthew Abaddon also visited here as he watched Locke being brought into the hospital. He later returned to pick up Locke and the two left Tunisia together. Tozeur After his arrival in the Sahara, Ben visited Tozeur and checked into a hotel. Touzeur has been the trading center of the desert for a very long time. Two hundred and fifty years ago, the town hosted a thriving slave market; the unfortunate individuals were brought up across the Sahara with other goods by Tuareg-led caravans. Medenine Medenine is the major town in southeastern Tunisia, Charlotte bribed her way onto a dig site here. On the site, she found a polar bear skeleton with a collar bearing the Hydra station symbol. Native Characters * African/Tunisian man - A man Charlotte bribed * Bedouin #1 (deceased) - A man killed by Ben. * Bedouin #2 - A man wounded by Ben. * Hajer - A doctor who set Locke's broken leg. * Ayesha - nurse * Narjiss - A receptionist at a hotel where Ben stayed. * Translator - Charlotte's translator Notes * The Drug smugglers' plane included a map of the Sahara region. * Tunisia is on roughly the opposite side of the world (antipode) as an uninhabited patch of ocean in the South Pacific, a probable location for The Island.http://www.zefrank.com/sandwich/tool.html * After suffering the effects of the flashes, Charlotte babbles, "I know more about ancient Carthage than Hannibal himself." Tunisia is the modern location of ancient Carthage. * In the 2nd century BC, Carthage was conquered by Rome. * In X-FILES FIGHT THE FUTURE the bee farm, after it was destroyed in Texas, is relocated by the Smoking Man to Tunisia. Unanswered questions * Is this "exit" a pocket of electromagnetic activity? * Is there any significance to the fact that Tunisia appears to be at coordinates on the exact other side of the world from a patch of ocean in the South Pacific where the island may well be locatedhttp://i158.photobucket.com/albums/t84/agent990/island.jpg * Was Widmore expecting Locke to arrive? * Why did Widmore have cameras in the desert when Ben arrived if he knew about the exit and was willing to get Ben? See also *World locations - classification by worldwide cities ar:تونس في لوست Category:Countries in Lost Category:Locations Category:Off-island locations